1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairdressing scissors and more particularly, to a combination hairdressing scissor assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a hairdressing scissor assembly according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,833, which is an invention of the present inventor. According to this design, the first and second cutting members 10,20 of each scissor 1 have sleeves 13 and 23 and engaging members 15 and 25 symmetrically disposed at two opposite sides. By engaging the engaging members 15 and 25 at one scissor 1 into the sleeves 13 and 23 at the other scissor 1, two scissors 1 are secured together. This design of hairdressing scissor assembly is still not satisfactory in function. Because the connection between the respective-engaging members 15 and 25 and the respective sleeves 13 and 23 is a “sleeve joint”, the respective engaging members 15 and 25 may easily be separated from the respective sleeves 13 and 23 by accident. Further, because same pitch is provided between each two scissors, the scissors cannot be adjusted to achieve a stepped cutting subject to the shape and amount of hair of different clients, showing a stepped sense of beauty.